omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Ami
Character Synopsis Phoenix Ami is an elemental entity born in world of Elementia, one of the lesser worlds Luni created under the World of Gacha. She was born from Efreet's flames, and at first, she had an infant mind along with the notion to obey Efreet. Over time, she grew sapience and sentience, allowing her to be caring and a compassionate being with wisdom. She is a guardian that Efreet sent down to protect the lower lands of Elementia, especially the world of mortals. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Gachaverse (Gacha World) '''Name: '''Phoenix Ami '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, however she's implied to be a recent creation and is mentally young despite physicality '''Classification: '''Phoenix, Elemental Spirit, Guardian of Elementia '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physica Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Her main element is fire, of which was bestowed to her by Efreet), Magic (Is a practioner in the use of magic), Existence Erasure (Has the potential to erase every reality from existence), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Reality Warping (Her sword is similar in nature to The Gacha Sword, which is capable of distorting the fabric of existence. Ellie is the essence of said weapon), Creation (With the Gacha Sword, Ellie was able to create entire universe), Causality Manipulation (Through manipulation of “Numbers”, Gacha Summoner can manipulate the cause and effect across all worlds), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy gathered from the elements and Corruption), Conceptual Manipulation & Void Manipulation (Has control over ”Corruption”, which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Scales to Gacha Summoner, who came back after having been erased by Creator Luni), Ressurection (Has the ability to Ressurection herself should she die, even in the midst of battle), Reactive Evolution (She grows stronger and resistant every time she experiences a death, essentially growing and adapting to her opponent), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Wields the Phoenix Sword, which is compared to The Gacha Sword, which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes, across an infinite number of parallel universes. Her power was great enough to catch the attention of Creator Luni, who sought her soul. Fought Gacha Summoner and is comparable to them) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Capable of going up against Gacha Summoner, Who Fought Ellie, a being who exists outside of standard Space and Time. Likely on par with The Creators, who are stated to percieve Time differently han humans and are ultimately older than time) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiversal+ ' 'Durability:Multiverse Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Gacha Sword, which has the ability to destroy all of existence. Can also fight on par with other comparable beings) 'Stamina: Very High Range: 'Extended Melee Range with melee attacks and Magic. '''Multiversal+ '''with Her Sword 'Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: '''None Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Phoenix Sword Extra Info: '''Lore on Phoenix Ami Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Guardian Category:Demi-Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Fire Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Swordsmen Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2